Story of Becca Luna and Pops
by Regulargirl22
Summary: This is the origin of how Becca Luna and Pops first met and how they became best friends


p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;"Once upon a time, there was a young girl name Becca Luna she was a sweet girl that she was nice to everyone. But not everyone was nice to her, one day she and her older sister Lora Luna was playing in the park and Becca and Lora played in the sand box when Lora stop and said/p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""I will be right back i'm gonna go get some water"p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""Okay Lora" said 5 year old Beccap  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;"Lora left for a bit however while she was gone for a minute three bullies goes over to Becca, and Becca looks up at them.p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""Hello! do you wanna play" said Beccap  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""No but i know a game we can play" said one of the bulliesp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;"Becca Luna didn't know what the bully was thinking but she thought she was gonna play with them, however the other bully kicked the sand at Becca's eye and Becca Luna scream and that's when they begin to beat her up.p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""Help! somebody help me!" Becca cried for helpp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;"Just then someone heard her cry and ran and see the Bullies beating her upp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""You stop this right now!" someone cried out p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;"The Bullies looked and saw a man who wears a black vest, white shirt, a top hat and grey pants and he has a old timey mustache and this man has also have a big head, as he looks at the bullies with the serious look on his face that he knows he doesn't like what he seesp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""What are you gonna do about it old man" said one of the bulliesp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;"The man takes the bullies away to his parents and told their parents what happen. After the parents took the bullies home the man runs back over and see Lora hugging a crying Becca Luna, as he goes over to see if she was alright.p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""It's okay sweetie, don't cry" said the man petting her headp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;"Becca Luna stops crying and see his reassuring smiled and she smiled backp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""Thank you for saving me mister" said Beccap  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""Your quite welcome, i am Pops" said Popsp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""Pops, that's like a lollipop" said Becca smilingp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""That's right" Pops takes something out of his vest and shows them a lollipops "Now you save this money now, you might buy something you like" said Pops giving a butter scotch ripple as a gift.p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;"Becca giggled and accept her gift "Thank you Pops" she said as she hugs him and he hugs her backp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""Would you like some ice cream my good lady" said Popsp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""I'm Becca Luna" said Beccap  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;""That's a nice name Becca" said Popsp  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.6000003814697px;"Pops takes care of Becca Luna's bruises with Lora's help, then they got ice cream, play games, laughing and having fun. Soon it was getting close to late as Becca and Lora said their byes to Pops but they will see him again, From that Becca Luna and Pops both have fun and done a lot of fun stuff even over the years they would still do fun stuff together, and knowing that Both Becca and Pops will always be together and always make each other smile whenever they're sad, hurt or in need to cheer up from a bad day.p 


End file.
